Demon within prolouge plus chapter one
by darianax
Summary: A world filled with demons with demongon which is basically sharigon for demon and gaara searches for the truth. Also there are nine tailed demons called tailed demons enjoy.


**THE DEMON WITHIN PART ONE OF FOUR **

**(The Beginning) **

**I do not own any of the characters in this with some exceptions but some guy named kishimoto does enjoy and PLZZZZZ review good or bad Till again L8r**

**PROLOUGE**

**"I made contact with Tobi today, Gaara his apprentice was there. His power is almost equal to Tobi's."**

**"This Gaara kid has had training under Tobi we must accept him as a threat to our clan and the numerous other members here."**

**"Do you think that Gaara is a demon of the tails?"**

**"Yes, the real thing that threatens us though is Tobi he is our main concern."**

**"I still can't understand why Tobi left."**

**"Because Gaara interfered us with his pitiful clan; if we hadn't sent Tobi to fight him we wouldn't have lost so much information and wouldn't have abandon so many projects."**

**"And you are."**

**"I'm Sasori former village member of Gaara's."**

**"So it looks like we will just have to suffer the consequences. For fate can't be changed. Dismissed."**

**Three shadowy figures jumped out of sight.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"What do you think about the new members ,Gaara?"**

**I paused and looked at them. They all looked like they just got out of R.O.O.T, one of the five training schools. "They look fine Kit. How many demons this time so I can take them to team assignments." I devilishly asked**

**"Not too many mostly half-demons." Shikamaru informed**

**"They won't last a week even with there R.O.O.T training . You and I both know what happens when they turn into second phase." I moaned**

**"Ya they lose they're self-control and most go suicide in the hour with the last of they're control."**

**"And they wondered why I made you the supervisor of demon and mission information, but as you know I need to get the demons. I'm already late."I said patting his back**

**"Ya, whatever. Um we have Sakura the medicine demon, um Ohako the clay demon, and um Crow the puppet demon."**

**"Sakura, Ohako, and Crow follow me." I demanded. Then we ran off. As we got to the doors of the grand hall I told them what to do."Now when we get inside find a seat and listen for your name and the team's name." Then I opened the door and went and stood by Temari.**

**"Your late what kept you."**

**"I went and had some tea to see if I could get here late and tick you off."I replied sarcastically**

**"Shh Tobi is calling out teams, but try to get here a little bit earlier."**

**"First up is Gaara's team. They are Deidara and Crow. Second is Temari's team. Which is Sakura, Tamru, and Kura. Last is Kakashi's team. Who are Ohako, Tarua, and Shikiku. That is all except Gaara and team come see me. You may go."Tobi informed.**

**I went to Crow and Deidara and took them to Tobi.**

**"Gaara,you have a mission to go on you will take your team. Kit will give you the gear and information. One more thing Gaara. Don't use the eyes."Tobi warned.**

**"Yes sir."With that we ran off to Kit. When we got there Kit had all our gear together, four katanas for me, a puppet for Crow, and a bag of clay for Deidara.**

**"Your mission is to go to the Kogo clan's HQ and assassinate General Kidoumaru. Kill anyone in the way Temari will meet you afterwards to go after the Kogo clan leader assassinate him as well. Go."**

**We left so fast it might have been a record breaker. When we got to the Kogo clan I took out a katana as a guy was passing. "Watch this."with those words I threw the sword. It hit him directly in the chest and broke."Impossible."Then I realized what had happened. "Crow get that puppet up and moving a block or an attack no balance. Deidara make a clay bomb or something explosive. Secret shadow copy technique."I said as I put my demongon eyes in position. The guard was already in second form. Bones were growing out of his back and arms. I focused on him as I copied his demon technique to add to my collection. As a finished copying his technique I threw a newly made bone sword at him. It hit him directly in the stomach and penetrated his skin gouging threw him. We ran towards the main tower when alarms started ringing . Then the best thing all day ended up happening the General ran right towards us. Crow put his puppet in front of him, but the General crashed threw it like a car going threw a tunnel except with extra explosions. As he crashed threw the puppet Deidara had already placed his attack. A couple of seconds later a barely visible clay spider on the chest of the General exploded. As the smoke cleared from the scene a half-spider, half-man**

**creature came out.**

**"Wait a minute is that the General? How can he be two shapes at once I thought demons could only turn form human to demon shape or spirit animal and vise-versa."Crow proclaimed**

**"The General is not a demon he's a half demon we'll have to talk about this later."I told him**

**"No, Gaara tell them or should I call you Shukaku? I don't now which name you go by now."General Kidoumaru ordered**

**"I'm not your pitiful soldier anymore General!"I roared as I charged at him with two of my katanas. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Deidara was already making a medium sized bomb shaped like a tunneling spider, and Crow had already fixed his puppet. To buy time for Deidara's finishing move I started using wind techniques to distract the General from the real move. "Wind bullet technique."**

**"Spider wall technique."**

**"Check mate explosion technique. Game over."Deidara so wildly said**

**Then it was well game over.**

**"Are you all okay?" Temari sincerely asked after she jumped down from her tree**

**"Ya, but we have to go and get the leader."I told her**

**"Let's go." I said as we jumped on to the nearest tree. After a while we had finally caught up with the leader of the Kogo clan.**

**"Okay let's make this quick and simple" Temari said addressing Kura the sound demon**

**As Kura focused on the leader I realized something was wrong with Kura she wasn't the same person that was at the group pick. I jumped up behind her and put my last katana against her neck.**

**"What are you doing Gaara!?" Temari treacherously asked**

**"This isn't Kura. One Kura is left-handed. Two Kura's demongon is purple not red. Lastly Kura always carries a sword not a spear, puppet demons carry spears."**

**"You found me out didn't you Kokatana?" chuckled a familiarly voice **

**"Sasori."I sneered**

**"Yup and looks like it's my time to go. Bye."With those last words he had vanished in thin air leaving a note as the only trace of him**

**I picked up the note and read what it said"Go to the bushes to your left to get that girl you call Kura."**

**I went over to the bushes after I had burned the letter throughly and of course she was there. By the way her veins were turning red she had been poisoned. I picked her up and went over to where the others were standing. After I had put Kura down I looked at Temari and the others and told them "I'm calling the mission off there could be a fatality if we don't."**

**"Alright."They said together **

**When we got to the base I told my team to come with me. I needed Tobi to help me on this one. When we got to Tobi's room I asked Tobi for permission to tell them everything and he granted it.**

**"Now let me tell you about General Kidoumaru first,"I said "The general was a half-demon one of the most powerful ones and was one of the surviving ones. To date there have been 50 powerful half-demons and 30 still alive. The most powerful one sits in the grand council. Now when Kit said most go suicide the others enter a deal with there half-demons. The half-demons power and life span for there body to be a vessel and half their control, and 3 out of 100,000 accept. That's all I now about that topic."**

**"Go on tell them about your background they have much confusion especially Deidara." Tobi calmly said to me**


End file.
